pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokesdowngames Wiki
'Welcome to the Pokesdowngames Wiki' Resources for roleplay groups operating in the Bournemouth/Pokesdown area. 'The Games' Currently Running: 7th Sea: Princesses, Priests and Pirates - A swashbuckling adventure in fantasy Théah Legend of the Five Rings - The Topaz Championship - An Epic of Samurai Adventure run at Have Dice Roleplay Club. By me but heavily borrowed from published adventures. The Barrens LARP - A story about exploration and magic at the edge of the world. By Myself and Randall. Concluded: Starwars: Rule of an Iron Fist - Completed Adventures of a motley crew fighting to survive and prosper in the Original Trilogy period by Me Tales from the13th Precinct - Completed Modern day investigative game set in the World of Darkness, run by Me Jack's London - Completed Modern day story of abduction and horror about Changelings in the World of Darkness run by Me Rise of Utopia - Completed An Aberrant based game that focuses on a trio of superhumans who decide the fate of the world run by Me Spirit of the Century - Completed Pulp Action in the 1920's run by Me Necessary Evil - Completed After the Super-Heroes of the world have fallen to an alien plot, the only hope for Earth lies in the villians that once plagued it run by Me On Hiatus: Fallout - The Fallen States of America - Run at Have Dice Roleplay Club by me. LARP Games: Starship Ares - Run by Rei and Hanbury Abandoned: The Shadow of War - An Eberron campaign - A D&D game of pulp adventure run at Alice's place In Nomine- Abandoned The exploits of a trio of Angels in Demon-occupied Los Angeles. Traveller - Abandoned Beyond the fronteir - A Traveller based game in which a group of escaped convicts try to escape an oppressive regeime and seek their fortune out in an area of space that has not been visited in hundreds of years since its settlement run by Me Rogue Trader- Abandoned The exploits of the Mighty Voidship "The Final Offer" in its service to House Marconi across the Koronus Expanse. Run by Adrian Bagley Firefly (Run by Nick Coffin) - An assorted collection of criminals and social outsiders helped put away a crime boss several years ago. But now he's out with his crew and he's looking for revenge. The group must escape and turn the tables on their hunters if they want to survive. Legend of the Five Rings - Godurasan Mura Earthdawn - The Unveilers: The surface world was ravaged by the Horrors. For 400 years people sheltered beneath the Earth waiting for the horrors to subside and even after nearly 100 years, much of the world is still unexplored. Demonic Horrors lurk in the ruins of once thriving underground shelters, an empire of slavers looks to reconquer their lost province. Aggressive raider clans and expansionist city-states vie for supremacy whilst monsters lurk in the still unexplored wilds just off the path and nobody really knows what the Dragons are up to. Amidst this chaos there are opportunities for brave souls to forge a legend for themselves that will endure long after stones have turned to dust. Run by Me Notes from the Philosophical Society of Cauldron - D&D 3.5 game set in the world of Greyhawk investigating mysterious disappearances and thefts in the city state of Cauldron. Run by Paul Betty Ars Magica: Iberius Flumen Hiatus - Medieval fantasy story of a cabal of hermetic mages in Aragon. run by Paul Betty. Lorrimoss Hiatus - Fantasy adventure run by Nick Coffin The Long Range Desert Group Hiatus- World War 2 action across the deserts of Northern Africa, run by Nick Coffin The Words That Wrote the World Hiatus- Enter the City-State of Kythios, one of the last bastions of Humani whose thousands of inhabitants, live, die, work and worship. Kythios, where philosophers explore the mysteries of the universe, where warriors raise their bright bronze blades against the marauding Duerthes and fearsome Nollans, and where the people gather at the Demos to govern their destiny. In this city strange priests jealously guard the inner mysteries of gods like Wopi the Frog, and Ak the snake, and Loremasters delve the secrets of the Runes that Wrote the World. Shadowrun Missions - At Bag of Holding Games in Bournemouth Planned: The Hands of Baron Marksburg - Planned where a group of strangers are drawn into a foreboding realm of remote towns dominated by the tall spires of gothic castles that loom over the deep river valleys that entwine impassable mountains and deep forests inhabited by Norkas, Kobbalds ,Nachthexen, Aufhockers and other fell beasts,.dark valleys and forboding forests run by Nick Coffin X-Communicated - Planned A game set in the X-Com universe using the Conspiracy X rules. You are local opperatives of the X-Com program who are on assignment in the UK when the news comes. Global HQ has fallen, the alien invasion is underway. You have to scavenge the resources you need to survive and continue the fight and work out what the aliens are doing. [[My Short Stories|'My Short Stories']] Wiki Mock-up for Aftermath Wiki Markup Test page Misc Category:Browse